1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operation amount detection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An operation amount detection apparatus is available in the related art that detects an operation amount based on an amount of deformation of a transmission member that transmits a load corresponding to an operation amount between an operation member such as a pedal and an operation target member.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-103325 (JP-A-2000-103325) discloses an operation amount detection apparatus provided with a base member that transmits a brake operating force, a booster-side operating rod that receives the operating force, and a rod-like member connected to the base member and the booster-side operating rod. In this operation amount detection apparatus, a technology is disclosed in which, in the case an operating force is applied, strain caused by bending generated in the rod-like member is measured by a strain gauge, and that measured value is detected as corresponding to operating force.
Here, from the viewpoint of improving detection accuracy of an operation amount, it is desirable that the amount of deformation of the transmission member is large relative to the load that acts on the transmission member. However, when the amount of deformation of the transmission member is attempted to be increased while maintaining the strength thereof, there is the problem of this causing the transmission member to become excessively large.